The case of the missing memory
by Fu-Dragon
Summary: Peter can't remember what happened the night before.


Peter sat, slightly slumped, in front of his desk. The 101st was busy as usual. His head throbbed and a light wave of nausea hit him. He reached in his desk drawer to retrieve two small pills and swallowed them. A few minutes later the pills had worked their magic and he felt human again. His brain started to work. He closed his eyes. The sounds and people around him faded as he tried to recall the events of last night.

Jody, Skalany, Blake, Kermit, Chin and a few others had decided to celebrate his birthday at Delancey's.

_Okay,__what __else __can__ I __remember?_ Peter thought.

They had had a lot of fun and he had drunk a lot more than usual. Then nothing. His memories about the night faded like the sounds around him. He tried desperately to recall what else had happened, but his memories refused to surface.

"Hello, Darling."

The sound of a female's velvet tones jerked him back to reality. He opened his eyes ... and swallowed hard. In front of him stood a beautiful, breathtaking blonde staring down at him.

He scrutinized her closer. She was wearing a bright red mini-skirt which accentuated every curve in her body. And what a body! A body a man could only dream of, but this was not a dream. This woman stood in front of him in the flesh.

A shudder ran down his spine, he felt a stirring deep inside of him. Suddenly his throat became very dry. Unsuccessfully, he tried to moisten it, barely managing to utter a hello.

The blonde woman grinned at him. "Just a small hello? Is that all I get today?"

Today? That meant he had seen this woman before. But when and where? He felt himself blush deeply.

_This could only happen to me. Apparently, I have met this wonderful woman and I just can't remember, however hard I try._

Automatically he drew back as the woman stepped closer and bent down to kiss him. Not that he didn't want to kiss this woman, but it simply didn't feel right for him at this moment.

Surprised, the woman straightened. "Hey handsome, what's the matter? You act as though you don't know me. Don't you remember our walk on the wild side last night?"

Peter's eyes widened as his blush deepened. His eyes travelled up and down her delicate body in order to search for any clue of what had happened. He wasn't lucky. His memories still were trapped deep in his mind.

_Oh no! Please, don't let it be true. How could I forget a night with such a superb woman?_

An overwhelming feeling of loss washed over him. Did he really understand the woman correctly?

He managed to stutter, "You mean you a-and I...we...?"

The woman grinned like a Cheshire cat and drew nearer. "Oh yeah, we did." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "And what a night! Peter you..."

"No more!" Peter cried, leaping out of his chair with his hands outstretched in a stopping manner. "Please," he added in a pleading tone.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks.

Arching an eyebrow, she pouted: "Oh please! Don't tell me you've forgotten all about last night? Was I that forgettable? I remember every minute with you!"

With each word, her voice grew a little bit louder.

At this moment, Peter became aware of the amused looks from his colleagues. They were enjoying the conversation a lot more than he was.

_Why__can't__I__topple__down__dead?_he thought. This situation was more than a bit embarrassing.

He decided to take the line of least resistance.

"Look, I truly can't remember a thing about last night, I-I am so sorry, but..."

The woman interrupted him rudely, "What?"

Peter winced at her intonation. She seemed to be angry. Very angry. His stomach tightened. Surely she would hit the roof at any moment. He desperately searched for a clue to prevent her from such an outburst, but he couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, her expression changed completely. Her eyes began to sparkle like a wild fire. Seductively, she moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue as she stepped closer to her quarry.

Peter was totally taken aback. "W-what are you up to?"

She smiled at him; a smile that could melt ice.

"Oh, I think I have to refresh your memory!"

"N-no, s-stop it. N-not here," he stuttered, not able to do more.

Seldom had he felt so completely helpless. He had no clue how he should react in this situation. A short glance at his colleagues told him they wouldn't come to his rescue. On the contrary, each, with the exception of Peter, seemed to be enjoying this little show very much.

"I don't care where we are. I want you, and I want you now!" the woman purred.

Again she took a step forward and Peter simultaneously took a step backward. They repeated this action until a wall forestalled Peter's retreat.

He jumped at the contact with the cold stone against his heated skin. He felt like a trapped animal - no way to escape. Suddenly a weakness settled in his knees and he leaned slightly against the wall for support. All he could do was stare at her.

The woman caught up with him. She pressed her body against his and Peter felt a certain part of his body react to her touch. Her intoxicating scent filled his nose, making him completely helpless. He could feel a tingle starting with his toes all the way up his body as she ran her hands softly through his hair.

_Pop,__where__are__you__when__I__need__you?__I__can't__move__a__muscle.__Please,__dad,__help__me__before__I__make__a__complete__fool__of__myself,_he pleaded silently.

The woman stroked his cheeks, one well manicured finger traced the outline of his lips until they parted slightly. Then she glided lower and lower, down his neck and his collarbone until her hands rested on his chest. A shiver ran through his body as the woman began to play with his shirt buttons.

"Come on! Show me your passion," she whispered in his ear.

Still, he couldn't move or say a word - just feel!

The woman undid his top button. Her fingers moved over his bare flesh with a feathery touch. His skin began to burn in the places she touched. He swallowed hard and his heart skipped a beat. With a vengeance, he tried to command his muscles to obey him.

A loud shout in front of the one-o-one had the desired effect. Suddenly he could move again. He grasped the wrists of the woman in a vice like grip and effectively stopped her act.

"Enough," he shouted angrily, "what do you think you are doing? This is harassing a police officer."

Unexpectedly the whole bullpen erupted in a fit of laughter. Surprised, he noticed the woman laugh as well. Slowly he released his grip from around her wrists and she took a step backwards, still laughing out loud.

Peter couldn't understand what had happened.

Suddenly, enlightenment hit him. His comrades had lead him up the garden path!

Hand on his hips, he glared at his colleagues. "Okay. Spill it," he demanded.

Kermit stepped forward and laid a hand at the woman's shoulder.

"May I introduce Cindy to you? She's your belated birthday present. Last night you passed out before she could start her show."

Peter, still a little slow at the uptake, reckoned, "I… I don't understand. Why this little performance?"

"Oh, that," Kermit grinned insidiously "Just a little reminder for you to only drink as much as you can stand. You know, the laugh is always on the loser. And now," he turned to Blake, "let the real show begin."

Blake turned on the music and Cindy slowly began to strip, revealing all her secrets to the hungry eyes of the men in front of her. With a sudden move she dragged Peter in the middle of the bullpen and showed him a performance he'd never forget.

The End


End file.
